


A Confession (Dean's Turn)- Major Destiel Fluff

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Mention of Spoiler/s from S15 E18- Castiel is back from the empty and it's Dean's turn to confess his feelings
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Confession (Dean's Turn)- Major Destiel Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after S15 E18 aired because I needed to explore a happy ending for Destiel; Not knowing whether we would actually get one for the show itself. So I hope you like it :) Also, feel free to comment ideas of writing prompts for new works <3

Dean has Cas pressed against the wall, gripping the shirt that’s tightly wound around his fist in anger and desperation.

Their eyes lock and something shifts; Dean’s anger melts and all that remains is his gratefulness that Cas is really back and right here with him again.

They are standing so close; Dean is suddenly aware of Cas’ hot breath against his lips.

Cas’ trembles at his thought. ‘Does he feel what I feel right now?’

They are both desperate for what they have been trying to ignore for so long.

Dean leans in even closer until their lips are all but touching; just out of reach. He needs to know for sure if Cas wants this.

‘Dean.’ Cas tries to say, but his brain refuses to pass the message to his mouth. He is unable to look anywhere but into those gorgeous emerald pools of desire. 

“Can...Can I-...kiss you?” Dean almost whispers. His eyes beg for confirmation that he isn’t the only one wanting this moment.

Cas is unable to form words. 

Dean releases his grip on Cas’ shirt and moves back.

‘NO!’ Cas screams inside his head, panicking knowing that Dean thinks he is being rejected. He just can’t let this moment pass him by. He leaps forward and the entire world disappears. The only thing that exists is his mouth on Dean’s lips; his arms holding the man he loves, desperately against him.

Dean holds Cas tightly, as their tongues dance. They alternate between deep, passionate and then small sweet kisses. Tears are crashing down both of their faces in relief and joy and passion.

After a few minutes of kissing they stop and just cling to each other and cry until the built up tension has been released and their breathing slows back to normal. They breathe together and just relish in the moment of being in each others’ arms.

Dean pulls away enough to lock eyes with Cas. His heart is so full, he just can’t hold it in anymore. “How could you leave me like that? How could you tell me what I’ve been dying to hear for years and then tell me goodbye?! Tears were filling his eyes once again.

Cas smiles and his cheeks are still wet. He reaches out his hand and caresses Dean’s cheek.

Dean gently grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth, leaving a soft kiss on the back of it. He looks back to Cas, now holding his hand, fingers interlaced. 

“I couldn’t just let you die. I had to save you, Dean. I could never let anything happen to you if I can help it.” He leans in and rests his forehead against Dean’s.

“Cas, I’ve loved you for so long. I..I just didn’t know how to say it. I just couldn’t believe there was any chance that you could ever love me too. I’m so sorry I wasted all this time being afraid to tell you the truth.” He reaches out and strokes the side of Cas’ face.

They both pull away and their eyes meet.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean hears himself finally say it out loud. Their tears return and Cas holds Dean’s face in his hands as they crumple to the floor together. Dean’s head is buried in Cas’ chest, with his arms locked around his torso.

Their breathing calms again and Dean is once again able to speak. “Cas I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. I’ve wanted this, just to touch you and hold you for so many years. You hold my heart- you always have. 

I’ve tried to deny it, I’ve run from it, I’ve tried to not feel how I feel because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or of knowing you didn’t feel the same. Nothing could ever make me happier than this moment right now. My whole life of feeling lost and alone and afraid to love- It’s all worth it to be in your arms and know that you are here with me and that you really love me.

You believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself. You’ve always been there, you’ve always stood up for me. I don’t know how I’m lucky enough to deserve your love, but I am so grateful that I have it.”

Cas smiles so big; his heart is full. He lays his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean leaves a tender kiss against Cas’ forehead.


End file.
